With the increasing popularity of smart phones and upgrade of computing capabilities, mobile phones are no longer simple wireless terminals, and more and more mobile phones serve as palmtops and play an increasingly important role in people's life and work. However, as mobile phones provide more functions, the power consumption of smart phones increases. Under the circumstance that no important breakthrough is achieved in the battery technology, how to reduce the power consumption of mobile phones and prolong the standby time of mobile phones becomes a pressing issue to be addressed.
In the prior art, after a wireless terminal establishes a communication link with a wireless network, that is, the wireless terminal enters a dedicated channel (Dedicated Channel, DCH) state, in this state, the terminal will request different radio access bearer (Radio Access Bearer, RAB) links from the mobile network according to different service types. When a requested service type is a packet switched (Packet Switch, PS) domain network service, little data is exchanged actually. For example, in the opening of a Web page, the exchange of data is actually completed within two or three seconds, but the DCH needs to be maintained for about 30 seconds. In this idle state, if the wireless terminal immediately exits the DCH, when the user clicks to access other Web pages within 30 seconds, the wireless terminal needs to reestablish a DCH connection and request a RAB bearer link, which inevitably causes problems such as a long delay in refreshing Web pages and extra power consumption in establishing the link and affects the user experience. If no proper solution is used to control the power consumption, the extra power consumption in this idle period affects the service time of the terminal.
At present, to reduce the power consumption of the uplink power amplifier of the wireless terminal device in the DCH state, a fast dormancy (fast dormancy) technology is proposed in a 3GPP standard, that is, after the user sends data, the DCH is released within a short time (5-10 seconds), so that the wireless terminal returns to the standby state or CELL_PICH channel state and further closes the uplink to reduce power consumption. The specific procedure is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Main disadvantages of the fast dormancy technology are as follows:
1. This technology not only requires the terminal to have the fast dormancy function, but also requires the network side to support the CELL_PICH connection feature. However, this technology is not popular yet, and 3 G networks of many operators do not support the feature.
2. After fast dormancy is adopted, as indicated by signaling 26 to 30 in the figure, the mobile phone still needs to interact with the network side to send and receive signaling and disconnect the link. However, sending and receiving signaling mean extra power consumption of the power amplifier for the terminal, and mean that the network side needs to process more signaling. This undoubtedly increases the load of the network device.
As shown by signaling 29 and signaling 30 in FIG. 1, if the DCH link is torn down, the terminal needs to request to establish a link again when the user reinitiates a data service. Such signaling delays the sending of user data and affects the user experience, while causing more power consumption and a heavier load on the network side.